


Hero + Villain - Teaser

by MHyuck13



Series: Hero + Villain. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Avengers Inspired, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Near Death Experiences, OT7 NCT Dream, Superheroes, Temporary Character Death, X-Men Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHyuck13/pseuds/MHyuck13
Summary: Since Haechan almost killed a man for hurting Mark, he's been removed from missions with 127 and will remain in training with Dream. As the Dream members get closer, an issue arises when Renjun foresees a death of one of the members. The only way to prevent it is by getting Mark involved, but Haechan doesn't want to.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Hero + Villain. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151786
Kudos: 32





	Hero + Villain - Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> This a snippet within a longer work. I hope you like it :)
> 
> I haven't written in forever and suck at it. This is my first work, please be nice. See the end for more notes.

Renjun jolts awake. He’s covered in sweat, breathing heavily. He looks around him, Jeno and Jaemin sound asleep on his sides. Jisung’s big arms wrapped around a snoring Chenle. He looks around some more. 

“Haechan,” he panics in his head. “Where is Haechan?” 

Renjun stops his search as he makes eye contact with the boy he was looking for. Haechan’s sitting by the window, the moonlight illuminating his honey skin. Haechan is watching him, looking through him. 

“He knows,” Renjun thinks. 

“What did you see Renjun?” Haechan speaks. 

They never break eye contact, Renjun feels the cold air of the night blow through the window. His body shakes, but that’s not why a tear rolls down his cheek. He’s crying and his chest hurts. 

“I saw death,” Renjun whispers, voice shaking. “Someone’s going to die.” 

Renjun covers his mouth with his hand, trying to prevent his sobs from waking those next to him. He looks again at Jaemin and Jeno sleeping peacefully.

“Who?” Haechan asks. 

Renjun looks up at Haechan who has adjusted his body towards Renjun now. Renjun opens his mouth to speak but no words escape. He can’t say it, afraid that once he does it’ll become a reality. Haechan notices, standing up and making his way over to Renjun, stepping over the boys. He bends down in front of Renjun now. Renjun makes eye contact with Haechan. Haechan’s dark brown eyes turn gray as he looks at Renjun. Into Renjun. More tears roll down his face. 

“Now he really does know,” Renjun thinks. 

Haechan pulls Renjun towards him into a hug. Renjun puts his face into Haechan’s shoulder to prevent the sobs from being heard as he soaks his shirt with his tears. Haechan pats his back soothingly, running his hands through Renjun’s hair. He whispers something, but Renjun doesn't hear him. Renjun removes himself from Haechan’s hold and rubs his face to remove the snot, looking at Haechan. Haechan has no emotion on his face, it’s blank. 

Renjun waits, analyzing Haechan more before he whispers, “We need to tell Mark.” 

Renjun watches Haechan flinch, it’s so subtle that he would’ve missed it, but Renjun knows Haechan. They’ve spent so much time together these last few months. As much as he knows Haechan is hiding, he still feels like they have a connection. 

“He’s the only one that can help. I’ve seen it,” Renjun tells. “It’s the only way to prevent-”

“No,” Haechan interrupts. “He can’t know- he can’t help,” Haechan corrects himself. 

“He can.” Renjun speaks firmly. “We need to tell him, you need to tell him.” 

Haechan scoffs and Renjun glares. 

“He’ll listen to you,” Renjun tells him. 

“I think you’re forgetting why I’m here to begin with Renjun,” Haechan speaks bitterly. 

Renjun knows, of course he knows. Haechan hurts no matter how he’s tried to hide it from the others. From Mark. 

“We have to try Haechan,” Renjun begs. 

He looks at the younger boys sleeping around them. 

“I can’t… I don’t want to lose…” Renjun stutters out. 

Haechan grabs his head, rubbing it. He sighs. 

“I’ll try, but if he says no…” Haechan stops and Renjun looks up at him. “If he says no, then we’ll do it alone. Do you understand?” 

Haechan looks at Renjun with intense eyes. 

“I understand,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of this story for sometime and it was inspired by different superhero movies (Avengers/X-Men). I imagine this being three big parts, like 3 movies... This part is the second one. I hope I can write them all and you will understand the order of it. 
> 
> If you want me to talk to me, please comment or message me on twitter ^_^ @MHyuck13


End file.
